


German Class

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timo's phone turns Jan on a little too much and Timo decides to finish what he's started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	German Class

"Hold my phone," Timo said, tossing it into Jan's lap.

Jan hardly blinked. This happened every class: Frau Schiller would call Timo up to talk about some missing homework or unfinished essay and Timo would hand his phone to Jan. Timo was always getting in trouble for texting during class. The boy was just too stupid to keep his eyes off of his phone while playing with it. Jan really did not want to get caught with the phone but, hey, it wasn't his.

Timo talked to their teacher. Jan stared out the window, completely bored.

A faint buzzing between his legs went unnoticed as Jan stared at the magnolia tree that pressed against the third floor window. The warm summer breeze knocked the branches back and forth, and the heady scent of warm leaves floated into the classroom. Jan wished he were outside, instead of this classroom with the air conditioning on too high.

The phone buzzed again, almost audibly this time. Jan practically jumped, startled. He bit his lip as a faint blush crept up around his ears: the vibrations from the phone were doing terrible things to his groin. He glanced down and the phone stopped.

Jan stared out the window again. He could just barely see the apartments and the store across the hot asphalt street. The library was nearby and a few kids slipped between the bushes surrounding it on their way downtown. Jan really did not want to be here.

Timo's phone buzzed again, terrifically loud. A girl in the row next to Jan looked at him, glaring, 'cause German was _such_ a fun subject. Jan grinned with faked flirtatiousness. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

The phone buzzed again and again. Jan could not help getting aroused with it vibrating that close to his cock. He laid his head on the desk and enjoyed the feeling. It wasn't like he could throw the phone onto Timo's desk, what with his friend halfway across the room chatting the teacher up.

Jan was right in the middle of getting half-control back when a hand slid right across his shorts. Jan's eyes widened as he felt himself respond. Fuck.

The hand slid back, gripping the phone, and Jan heard Timo laugh.

"Yo, Frau Schiller, I think Jan needs to go to the bathroom," Timo said, smirking.

Jan swore. But, Timo had gotten the teacher's attention and he wasn't about to explain why the hell Timo knew he had to go to the bathroom. Frau Schiller just nodded and handed him a pass on his way out the door.

The guys' bathroom was all the way down the hall. It was a blessing, really, since it gave Jan time to do…well, what he had to do. Jan pushed against the door and was met with the typical cloud of weed-and urine-laced air. The bathroom was empty for once and Jan could have taken any of the stalls if he had wanted to, except that the locks were shattered on most of them and the doors never stayed even half-closed anyway. That was exactly what he needed: to jerk off while trying to hold a door shut.

While Jan was trying to figure out what exactly he planned to do with his untimely erection, the door to the bathroom swung open.

Timo walked in and smiled at Jan sitting on the radiator, staring out the window.

"Ya know, by now you could be halfway to Wendy's," Timo drawled, "Frau Schiller wouldn't even notice."

Jan huffed.

"And what good would that do? I'd have to be back before class ended," Jan said, bored, and trying to ignore his pulsating groin, "Woohoo, five minutes to get food and then twenty trying to get back in without the security guards catching me."

"If you're not going anywhere, I could take care of that for you," Timo said, nodding at Jan's tented lap.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jan squeaked as Timo breathed hotly against his neck.

Timo smiled lazily and kissed Jan's neck, sucking hard. Jan gasped and clutched the slats of the radiator underneath him. The hot air burning through his shorts, along with Timo's hands rubbing against his hip, had Jan biting the inside of his lip to keep from moaning. Timo's fingers undid the button at the top of Jan's shorts. With one very steady finger, Timo pulled Jan's zipper down. In the span of a minute, Jan found himself exposed with his friend's head indecently close to his crotch.

Jan's grip on the radiator slats faltered. The heat was too intense. He tried to press against the wall as Timo's mouth encircled his cock but only found himself slipping. Timo's hand pressed against Jan's hip, keeping him in place. The sharp pressure only excited poor Jan more.

Timo sucked, his tongue doing sinfully wonderful things. Jan whimpered as his balls tightened. He could feel Timo smiling with every sound he made, sucking harder, building the pressure easily.

"Have…you done this…before?" Jan gasped, his head arched back.

Timo scraped his teeth across Jan's shaft in some sort of coded answer. Jan hummed against tight lips, trying not to scream. It felt so _good_.

He came in Timo's mouth and felt his face turn red. Timo pulled away and walked over to the sink. Timo spit then turned the water on, washing his mouth out.

Jan sat on the radiator shakily. His body felt limp. Jan pulled his boxers back up and buttoned his pants. Jan, his vision still slightly blurred, slipped off the radiator to the floor and found Timo pressed up against him. Timo kissed Jan lightly on the lips. He traced a finger against Jan's jaw and kissed him again, with the slightest bit of tongue.

Floored, Jan could only look up at his friend.

"You got fifteen minutes before the bell rings," Timo said, a sinful smile on his face.

He left.

Jan put a hand to his face, moaning softly. What had brought that on?

He stumbled back to class. Timo sat at his desk, smirking at Jan's still flushed face. Jan sat down and tried to pay attention but Timo decided that he really needed to trace absent doodles on Jan's back for the rest of class.

Thank God Frau Schiller liked Jan enough to not ask any questions.


End file.
